King of New York
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: Klaine. Blaine plus Kurt plus Mercedes plus Rachel plus Huge Abandoned Mall. What is there for four glee kids to do? Multi-chapter, so have patience!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers on FanFiction. This is my second fic, so I hope you like it. It does not, however, refer to my previous one, "Save The Last Dance". I have to give credit to my friends Erica and Josh, who inspired me with the idea. We originally said they should do this on Glee, but since that won't happen, why not put it here? Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee, or Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, or any other character I just happen to mention, as well as any songs (I can't ruin it for you!)**_

Blaine and Kurt were sitting at Breadstix, Kurt was eating chicken alfredo tortellini and Blaine was eating chicken and shrimp scampi. Blaine took Kurt's head, and they smiled with those adorable smiles. This day marked the third month anniversary of them dating. They know how corny that is, but why not be a little ridiculous every once in a while? Blaine said "Kurt, I've been working up the strength to say it. I've wanted to, but I couldn't, for the fear it would mean our hearts would be broken. But then I remembered what I said to you when I first met you. 'Courage'. So I figured I'd practice what I preach." Kurt said "What are you getting at, Blaine?" Blaine said "I love you, Kurt." a huge smile swept across Kurt's face. No one had ever said that to him before, in more of a friendly way. Kurt responded "I love you too, Blaine." Blaine was extremely relieved to hear that. Blaine said "Okay, you've given your gift-which I love, by the way-Teenage Dream Deluxe Edition? You know me too well" Kurt said "Well, I try." Blaine said "Anyway, it's time to return the favor." Blaine handed Kurt what looked like a DVD. As Kurt started to unwrap it, he squealed, gaining him several looks around the restaurant. He finished unwrapping it. He said "Oh, Blaine! 'Newsies!' I love this!" Blaine, slightly blushing, said "I figured that when we watch it weekly now, and get our Christian Bale fix, you won't have to do the pay-per-view every time." Kurt said "I love it, and you." Blaine blushed more. Kurt said "Okay, Bashful, I'm gonna get you back to Snow White as soon as possible. Which direction is the cabin?" they both laughed at that.

Kurt said "C'mon, if we don't go now, we won't make it back to my house in time and then to this 'amazing' mall you've told us about. Mercedes and Rachel don't like to be kept waiting, you know." Blaine said "Trust me, I'm still mentally scarred from last week."

When they arrived at Kurt's house, it was 6:30-half an hour before Mercedes and Rachel arrived there for their trip to this supposedly 'amazing' mall that Blaine convinced them to go to. Kurt said "What to do for half an hour?" Blaine smiled, and said "I have an idea." they exchanged smiles, having a silent conversation. Kurt said "Race you to the couch!" and the put "Newsies" in. So, for half an hour, they kissed while somewhat watching the movie. While their lips were touching each other, Blaine would sing. "Carrywim the bannwer thwough it allw."

Mercedes and Rachel pulled into Kurt's driveway. Mercedes said "Look! They're making out!" Rachel said "I know! They are so cute together." Mercedes said "Let's scare them shitless!" Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

Kurt and Blaine were still kissing, and didn't hear the door open or hear the two girls walk into the room. Mercedes said "You two are so adorable!" and the two boys pulled away, terribly frightened. Kurt said "Mercedes you little shit!" and the girls giggled. Rachel said "Happy three-month-aversary!" Blaine gave her a "thanks-you-little-melodramatic-annoying-diva" look. Kurt turned off the movie, and they piled into Blaine's car, going to this 'amazing' mall. The car ride there was full of Barbra Striesand, Patti LuPone, Whitney Houston, and Katy Perry-obviously Blaine's choice on that last one.

Blaine wouldn't tell them where the mall was. Blaine reached down, and tried to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt said "No, Blaine-you have to drive." he chuckled. "Damn your auto-freak dad." Kurt said "if it weren't for my auto-freak dad, we'd be in a Prius right now. And according to Jeff Dunham, those are like gay-mobiles. Not the best way to tone down when I'm not allowed near aerosol cans." Blaine laughed. "since when do you hide who you are?" Kurt replied, "I don't, but having a Prius is like having a neon sign over your head telling everyone that you're gay, according to Je-fa-fa Done-ham." Mercedes chimed in "Hon, first of all, it's Jeff Dunham-he was canceled, most likely for being racist, and second of all, you already have a neon sign over your head."

Everyone laughed at that. Kurt said "Oh, how I can feel the love!" Rachel said "Blaine, insert overly-mushy line directed to Kurt here." Blaine said "That would be too easy." Kurt said "and I'm quite relieved you didn't, Blaine" and they laughed-for real, not like Monty Python laughing.

When they pulled up to the mall, Kurt's, Rachel's, and Mercedes' jaws dropped. It was amazing. It was huge. So many stores! And better yet, when they walked in, "Born This Way" was playing. Kurt said "It's a sign! We were meant to be here!"

Rachel said "It's like New York City in here!" and it wasn't far from it. The name of the mall was Kitteny Field Mall. The name is pretty random. But Kitteny was so huge, and crowded, it was like NYC in there. Not that any of them have ever been, but still.

Blaine offered Kurt his hand, and said "Hold on tight!" and all four of them entered the large swarm of shoppers. Kurt nearly went pale. Blaine said "What? What is i-Oh." they were standing in front of the Marc Jacobs store. The four had a grand time in there. They then walked around into F.Y.E, and American Eagle, and so many stores it would take too long to list them. Blaine then said, after they got their food from Popeye's (Kurt decided to splurge from salad) "I know this little area of the mall where you can hide, and no one ever sees you." Mercedes said "Can't you two wait to get it on at your house?" and everyone laughed. Blaine said "Trust me, at a place like this, you don't want anyone to get near your stuff while you're eating-while you're vulnerable." they nodded in agreement.

The area Blaine led them to was a secluded corner near Aerie. Mercedes giggled softly. She then poked Rachel. She said "Rachel, look at them! They're so cute! They've been holding hands the whole time. And Blaine is so sweet! Most guys would already be reaching for his ass by now." Rachel giggled. Kurt said "What is so funny?" the two girls sang at the same time "Nothing!" Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other and laughed. Mercedes said "Well thanks, Blaine. This mall is amazing! We have to come back here sometime soon!" Rachel said "Yeah, it is! How often do you come here? Everyone knows you! It's like you're the king of this enormous mall!" Blaine said "Not very often, I suppose I'm just-social." Kurt added "Or you're a little trampy at times." Blaine giggled. "Don't you know it!" An hour after gabbing, laughing, and of course, flirting, they came out. Let the games begin.

Mercedes said "Blaine? Why is there no one here?" and she could not have been more right. There was no one in the mall, yet all of the stores were open. Blaine said "Damnit!" Kurt said "What?" Blaine said "The mall closed." Kurt said "How? All of the stores are wide open and lit up?" Blaine said "Once a year, they leave everything open and on to make sure the lighting works. That must be tonight. They don't tell anyone what day it is, so no one will stay behind." Mercedes said "Well let's go attack Marc Jacobs then!" Blaine said "Wait! They leave the cameras on." Mercedes turned around. "Damnit!" Kurt said "Let's go, the doors can't be-they're locked." Rachel said "How are we supposed to get out of here then?" Mercedes said "Um, wait till morning?" Rachel said "Great! What are we supposed to do until then?" Mercedes said "You tell us, Blaine. You're the king of this huge mall! You're the king of New York." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, and had a conversation with their eyes. Mercedes said "Okay, I can't tell if that's adorable or weird." Blaine said "What else would a bunch of glee kids do, in a huge, abandoned mall, but be ourselves?" the girls smiled. Kurt said "either of you seen 'Newsies'?" They walked into the food court, and each took a table. Blaine said "Might as well do the song of my namesake." They began to sing.

_A pair of new shoes with matchin laces_

_A permanent box at Sheepshead Races_

_A porcelain tub with boilin' water_

_A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter_

_Look at me!_

_I'm the King of New York!_

_Suddenly, I'm respectable_

_Starin' right atcha_

_Lousy with stature_

_Knobbin' with all the muckety-mucks_

_Start blowin' my dough_

_And goin' deluxe_

_And there I be _

_Ain't I pretty?_

_It's my city_

_I'm the King of New York_

_A courderoy suit with fitted knickers_

_A mezanine seat to see the flickers_

_Havana cigars that cost a quarter_

_And editor's desk for the star reporter!_

_Tip your hat! _

_He's the King of New York!_

_(How bout that, I'm the King of New York)_

_In no time flat_

_He'll be coverin'_

_Brooklyn to Trenton_

_Our man Denton_

_Makin' a headline out of a hunch_

_Protectin' the weak_

_And payin' for lunch_

_When I'm at bat_

_Strong at bat_

_Strong man tumble_

_Proud yet humble_

_He's (I'm) the King of New York_

_Either we be dead or dreamin'_

_Cuz look at that pape with my face beamin'_

_Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it_

_But I was a star for one whole minute!_

_Starting now! _

_I'm the King of New York_

_(Ain't ya heard? I'm the Kind of New York)_

_Holy cow!_

_It's a miracle_

_Pullitzer's cryin'_

_Weasel, he's dyin'!_

_Like sparks, we're shootin' bright as the sun_

_I'm on highfaultin' son of a gun!_

_Don't ask me how_

_Fortune found me_

_Fame just crowned me_

_I'm the King of New York_

_Look and see!_

_Once a piker_

_Now a striker!_

_I'm the King of New York_

_Victory_

_Front page story_

_Guts and glory_

_I'm the King of New York!_

"That was way too fun!" Blaine said. Kurt said "Yes, it was!" Rachel said "I guess we can wait till morning." Mercedes said "We weren't asking you, we were telli-just gotta bite my tongue and-" she had to control the resentment.

They spent hours walking around the abandoned mall, singing songs from "Newsies", "Mamma Mia", "Little Shop of Horrors", "Legally Blonde: The Musical"-you name it, they sang it. Kurt said "Okay, guys, it's like 3:30-I am so tired, I don't even know my last name. And yes, that was a Carrie Underwood reference." Blaine said "Yeah, me too." so, they walked over to Brookstone, and picked out the beds to sleep on. There were only three beds, which was perfectly fine with Blaine and Kurt. Mercedes and Rachel took the ones towards the back of the store, and Blaine and Kurt shared the one towards the front. Kurt fell asleep first. Blaine looked at the boy leaned against him, and kissed the top of his head. Blaine fell asleep five minutes later. When Blaine woke up the next morning, he never expected what he was looking at.

_**So there you have it! I hope you all liked it! I would love some reviews. I plan to add more chapters, but I need to know they're wanted! **_

_**Complete Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, 'Newsies', 'Carrying the Banner', 'King of New York', Marc Jacobs, American Eagle, F.Y.E, Aerie, Brookstone, or, well, anything else! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Seize The Day

_**Thank you for the fabulous reviews and all of the alerts! I'm flattered! Anyway, here is the sequel to "King of New York", "Seize The Day". And yes, in case you didn't notice, they are all titles of the songs of "Newsies". Not many people love it like I do, so I figured I'd take advantage of that now. Sorry for the gap between the chapters, I have been a little distracted. I don't know why, but I got the sudden urge to watch "A Very Potter Musical" and its sequel, though I've seen it a billion times. Sorry about how long this author's note is, it must be pretty freaking annoying, huh? Anyway, this has a little more drama, since the last chapter was just the group of friends singing in an abandoned mall. It is a Glee spin-off, afterall. Glee is the show for drama geeks, right? And we couldn't be prouder of it! And, I'm angry at how much my brother and Chris Colfer need to hook-up.**_

Blaine's dreams were pure pleasure. He knew that he, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel were still trapped in the mall, but it was fun to dream. He started to wake up, thinking some Brookstone employee was waking him up. When he actually woke up, he realized that he woke up on his own, and that he and his friends were in grave danger.

He woke up to see Kurt on the floor, outside the store. He then saw a large, intimidating figure beating him. Blaine examined the figure. Dark, short hair, tall build, and a football jacket. A William McKinley High School football team jacket. Blaine was watching his boyfriend being beat up by Dave Karovsky.

Blaine knew he had to keep a low profile; he couldn't put Kurt's, his, Rachel's, or Mercedes' lives in any more danger. Since the couple slept on a memory foam mattress, it didn't make any sound when Blaine slowly got up. He noticed that there was blood on the floor close to the side of the bed Kurt was on. Blaine looked over at Kurt, and was relieved to see that all of his clothing was still in tact.

When Blaine got off the bed, he reached for his phone. He looked at the time; 4:30 am. The mall wouldn't be opening for another five and a half hours! So waiting for it to open was a no. He had to take action. So, he looked around the store, and found a big display shiatsu pillow that was lumpy and heavily coated with metal in the middle. Karovsky was a guy, and needed some help. So, he silently woke Mercedes and Rachel up. He put his hand over Mercedes' mouth, and shook her slightly. Her eyes opened, and instinctively started to fight. When she realized it was Blaine, she stopped. He put his finger to his lips, and slightly gestured to Kurt and Karovsky outside. They shared panicked glances, and then silently woke up Rachel the same way.

The three each grabbed the heavy shiatsu pillows, and silently made their way outside the store to reach Kurt. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, and they expressed a sign of worry, and in a way, told them to not go near. Unfortunately, Rachel's flats were a little loose on the ends, and flapped against the hard linoleum floor. Karovsky heard this. He turned around. Blaine realized why Kurt's look was so worried when they approached. In Karovsky's hand was a pistol. Blaine's thoughts were racing. They were something like this; "He has Kurt held captive! Oh wait a minute-he has us all captive. When Rachel's shoe flopped-he looked at us. He knows we're here. He has my boyfriend captive!" Karovsky turned at them, and pointed the gun to Blaine.

Karovsky said "I have no intentions of leaving here today without someone dead. Whether it's you, or me, or Hummel, or one of the diva bitches, I don't care." Blaine couldn't stop himself. "What do you want from us? Why can't you just leave us _alone?" _Karovsky said "I wouldn't be talking like that. Watch your mouth, Homo." Rachel added to that, saying "Okay, so Blaine, that wasn't that smart, but we do want an explanation." the two girls looked at Karovsky. Blaine knew what was coming, and really wasn't in the mood for mental images-_again_.

Karovsky said "You tell 'em, Homo." looking at Blaine. Blaine's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. Karovsky said "Do it!" as he was saying this, he pulled the gun away from Kurt's head and pointed it to Blaine. Kurt said "Don't hurt him!" and what happened next happened so fast, it was like a huge explosion.

Karovsky turned around, and punched Kurt in the face. _Hard. _Blaine, out of instinct, ran to Karovsky and, with the shiatsu pillow, hit him on the head. Karovsky dropped the gun, and was knocked to the ground. Kurt scrambled over, and grabbed the pistol from the linoleum. Rachel ran over to Kurt to make sure he was okay. Mercedes attempted to help Blaine, but she couldn't do much.

Blaine and Karovsky were in quite the brawl. Kurt had to admit to himself, Blaine was pretty hot when he got into a fight. Rachel decided that this fight was going no where. She said "Okay, enough, enough, ENOUGH!" Karovsky and Blaine, remarkably, stopped fighting. They looked at Rachel. She said "What the hell! This is going no where! What the hell happened!" Karovsky said "Tell 'em, Homo." Blaine knew they had to find out at some point. Blaine looked at Kurt, who slightly nodded yes.

Blaine swallowed, and said "The reason that this _fiend_" he pointed to Karovsky. Blaine continued, "threatened Kurt is because Karovsky kissed Kurt in the locker room." the girls were shocked. They didn't really know how to react. Rachel said "As shocking as that may be, it doesn't properly answer our question. Why did you come here?" Karovsky wasn't looking forward to telling them why he was here. He said "Because when the football team was forced to be in that glee club, I liked it! Okay! Damnit! And I want to join in, but I would be so made fun of I swear I'd loose my reputation! There is no way in fucking hell I will let that happen." Mercedes said "Okay, um… wow. But you can't be afraid! Look at Finn, Mike, Sam, or Puck! Especially Puck. He's in glee and he is still the school badass!"

Karovsky was confused. "Is glee even that fun? Like regularly?" Kurt took that question "Yeah, it is." Karovsky added "I don't get it! You're telling me to just do it and not care about it! What if it's not fun! Damnit I swear to god if I put my ass on the line and I get slushied I will find you." Mercedes said "in a way, but mostly, we're telling you to seize it!" this statement gave them a chance at living. Blaine knew what he had to do now. He started singing.

_Open the gates and seize the day_

_Don't be afraid and don't delay_

_Nothing can break us_

_No one can make us _

_Give our rights away_

The others started singing here.

_Arise and seize the day._

_Now is the time to seize the day_

_(now is the time to seize the day)_

_Send out the call and join the fray_

_(send out the call and join the fray)_

_Hearts will be righted _

_If we're united_

_Let us seize the day_

_Friends of the friendless seize the day_

_(friends of the friendless seize the day)_

_Raise up the torch and light the way_

_(raise up the torch and light the way)_

_Proud and defiant_

_We'll slay the giant_

_Let us seize the day_

_Neighbor to neighbor_

_Father to son_

_One for all _

_And all for one_

_Open the gates and seize the day_

_(open the gates and seize the day)_

_Don't be afraid and don't delay_

_(don't be afraid and don't delay)_

_Nothing can break us_

_No one can make us_

_Give our rights away_

_Neighbor to neighbor_

_Father to son_

_One for all_

_And all for one_

Karovsky stood there, a little shocked. He said "fine. I will find you again, if anything goes wrong." Rachel then asked "Wait! How did you know we were here?" Karovsky answered, saying "Cause I locked you out. I'll be going now. Have fun for another couple of hours." he said that with pure hatred. And then he walked out the front door.

Blaine ran over to Kurt. They hugged tightly, and were both crying. Mercedes and Rachel laughed, and cried by how painstakingly adorable this was. Blaine then said "I love you, Kurt. Don't you forget it. Ever." Kurt smiled. As often Blaine told him this, it just felt so nice for someone to tell him that they love him. Kurt said "I love you too, Blaine." and they kissed. Three hours later, the manager walked in. She said "Why the hell are you here?"

They all smiled. They obviously couldn't tell her the reason they were all here, so they had to lie. Blaine said "We went behind that little area over there" he directed to the place they were hidden away in. He continued, saying "And when we came out, the mall was closed." they knew they were in the clearing, because Karovsky had told them the cameras were shut off, but the alarms weren't. So, the manager politely let them leave. Blaine and Kurt walked out of the mall, hand in hand. They were safe. For now, anyway.

_**And there you have it! Sorry for the shortness of that one, there's only so much elaborating one can do without sounding desperate. I plan on adding at least one more chapter here, but I need to know it's wanted! I'll put some more references into other things in the next one, but I need to know! Whataya want from me? Anyway, if you don't mind, could you please click the little link down below this and review? Constructive criticism is widely excepted! It's great to know that an aspiring author like myself has people who like what I write. Being young, I would like some criticism. Sorry I sound so desperate! If you like this, and "King of New York", check out my other fanfic, a Klaine|Blurt|Kurt Koblaine one-shot, "Save The Last Dance For Me". Sorry this is so long! **_

_**Live Laugh Love Dolphins3:D**_


End file.
